


The Claim

by Kindred



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotun Loki, M/M, Prisoner Loki, Virgin Loki, cocky thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stumbles upon a Jotun temple where all Ice Maidens are placed until they are of age and only the best warriors are worthy to pass the seal  to take their claim and to day is Thor's lucky day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I wanted to do more to this and I will at a later date, it's just I drew a blank to the sexy smut part  
> love Kindred x-x-x

Thor looked at the being that stood in front of him. It was a tall, slender creature with long rich black hair that reached the low curves of his bottom. He wore a long golden chiffon skirt that barely covered the beautiful creature at all.  
“You are in the forbidden remple, Asgardian! Your kind is not allowed between its sanctified walls.” He said, his voice soft like a melody, but he knew it could be cutting too.  
It took Thor a few moments to realise that who stood before him was Laufey’s youngest son, Loki. He smirked and bowed to the young Jotun.  
“Forgive me, your Highness! I was only seeking a place of refuge from the storm.”   
The Jotun flinched in shock because the man knew who he was. He stood there looking at him, trying to keep the altar between them.   
Thor smiled when he realised that the place they were in was the Jotun temple hiding their ice maiden until they were of age.  
“You are unlike any Jotun I’ve ever met. I have heard that Laufey had a misshapen son he hides.”  
“You came looking for me?” Loki asked as he backed away from Thor.   
“No, I didn't do that on purpose, but now that I found you, I think I will take you home.” Thor purred as he walked closer to the blue being.   
“I am not a trophy to be kept as nothing more than to show to your friends! I am a prince and should be treated as such!” Loki snarled as he battered Thor’s hand away.  
The blonde god smirked as grabbed the Jotun’s wrist, held it to his nose and sniffed along the blue skin, kissing the flesh just above the gold cuffing.  
“I would never make a trophy of you. I would make you my queen.”   
“And what gives you reason to think I would leave with you, or do you believe you can get anyone to follow you blindly?” Loki hissed as he felt Thor’s large arm warp around his waist and pushing him into the altar.   
“I would hope that you would see the light out of this place and leave this awful temple behind.”   
Loki frowned and turned away looking towards the only way out. In a fit of anger he pushed Thor off himself and moved away from him.  
“Do you think it’s that easy, you fool?! My father saw it fit to keep me in this temple until someone of his choosing comes here and takes my body.”   
Thor tilted his head to the side and frowned.  
“Why not leave?” Thor asked.   
Loki let out a hollow laugh before looking into bright blue eyes.  
“I can’t leave this place until my innocence is broken and my womb is filled with seed.” Loki said as he placed a hand on his stomach. “So if you attempt to take my innocence and then run back to your bed, know that you would have a child at the end of the spring. Or do you want to take me back and parade me around to show your ‘herd’ the monster you degraded and impregnated?” Loki hissed as he stood in front of Thor bubbling with anger.  
Thor listen to the anger and the pain that poured out of Loki’s mouth. For years this poor Jotun was left alone with nothing but his own magic and thoughts to keep him sane in the wretched temple.  
“I don’t wish to parade you as a monster, but as a beautiful wife! Don’t you think you have been here for too long? Do you wish for your father to choose a Jotun he thinks is suited for you? Or decide he’s the best choice for you?” Thor said.  
“He wouldn't be the first king to arrange for a chosen mate to bed his child.” Loki said.  
Thor walked over to him, knelt in front of him and took the ice maiden’s hand.He kissed the back of his blue hand tenderly.  
“I have never seen a being more beautiful and spirited than you and, if you let me, I would free you from this golden prison.”   
Loki looked into the pool of those blue eyes and frowned at how much he wanted to believe him.  
“You could start a war.” Loki whispered as he let Thor play it with his fingers.  
“He will never have to know.” The blonde god whispered as he kissed his wrist.   
“Don’t be foolish! He will know, I'm his son.”   
“Any warrior can enter this temple and take a maiden for himself. It's the law of your land, isn’t it?”   
Loki frowned and bit his bottom lip.   
“This is true... Any warrior who can walk pass the golden seal can… claim.” Loki whispered.  
“He can’t start a war on that.”


	2. Chapter 2

He stood up with a devil grin, and spun Loki around making pushing him towards the altar, the stun Jotun push his hands out pressing them into the altar to stop him lying face first into the detail golden carvings “You are full of yourself.” Loki hissed as he felt Thor mouth at his neck making him whimper as Thor’s large rough hands roam over Loki’s chest and stomach making him shiver. The Asgard God chuckled as he found a the splits in Loki’s skirt and started to let his hands move under to touch the soft silky thighs moving in between them   
“I hear that Jotun ice maidens will change skins if touch by another? Should we put it to the test?” He whispered into his hear as he slipped a finger into Loki.

The dark haired being’s eyes widen and the invasion, his lips parted as he let out a gasped as he arched his back letting out a long breathy moan as he felt the finger slip in deeper wiggling inside of him “Your soaking.” Thor growled happily as he added another finger into the slowly stretching hole open “Is that just for me?” Thor whispered again as he moved his fingers in and out of Loki. The Jotun prince cried out and moaned pushing his hips back against Thor’s large fingers, he could feel his wet trickling down his thighs  
“P…Please…” Loki whimpered, feeling himself become harder and harder by the second   
“Do want me?” Thor whispered as he slid another finger into him  
“Ahhh yes!” He cried out as the digits brushed against his sweet spot making his keens buckle. 

Thor pulled his fingers out and turned Loki around lifting him up onto the altar and parted his legs open before opening his own trouser open freeing his large aching cock. Loki’s eyes widen at the size of the blonde’s god cock. Thor moved in between his legs and slowly pushed himself inside of Loki’s entrance. The burn and stretch was almost excruciating, it brought tears to his eyes as he watched inch by inch the large organ slide in until it was buried deep inside of him.

He laid there shaking never before feeling something so deep inside of him the large organ throb and twitched in him “Shhh its okay.” Thor smiled as he pulled Loki up and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was sinful as was Thor’s next move when he grabbed Loki’s hips and started thrust into him. His mouth swallowed Loki’s cries and moans as he pushed his hips. Thor never felt anything so wonderful he was never going to let go of Loki now, this being is perfect for him everything he was looking for in a future queen. He could start to see the blue fade as a peach skin started to form and spread though out his body. The Jotun prince threw his head back and cried out feeling the quick snap of man’s hips he could feel heat spread inside of him body shivering in pleasure. He knew he won’t last long Thor was his first and part of his hopes the only one who will only ever do this to him   
“Ahhh!” Loki cried out as he arched his back once more and cumming on his stomach. Thor grunted as he felt the muscle tighten around him making him growl as he empty himself deep inside of his lover.

Loki shivered as he held onto Thor his face buried in his shoulder as he suddenly started to feel very very cold. The blonde god ran his fingers down Loki’s back as the last of Jotun blue faded to pale peach. Smiling Thor pulled out of Loki gently and cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips “My beautiful queen.” He whispered as he reached over and picked up some furs and wrapped around him   
“I’m cold.” The dark haired beauty said looking up at him with bright green eyes before slipping into his arms.

Thor returned home with a large smile on his face and Loki in his arms. Odin stood there watching his son as he walked up to him “Father.” He beamed to the old man,   
“Thor my son, it is good to see you back and will with…”  
“My future queen father. May we talk in private?” He asked, Odin turned his to his wife who seemed confused looking at the being covered in furs,  
“Is he hurt?” She asked moving closer   
“No mother I freed him from the Temple.” Frigga frowned and turned to look at Odin   
“What temple.”   
“The Ice Maiden Temple.” They froze as they looked at their son and the being in his arms.

He placed Loki on the bed gently and brushed his hair out of his eyes “Thor an Ice Maiden? Why.” Odin asked as he watched his son tend to the sleeping beauty on the bed   
“Why not? Any warrior can claim an Ice Maiden and I wanted this one.” Frigga looked down at him pulling the furs off him seeing the jewelry he was wearing and the faint markings on the skin   
“Yes we know, but that still doesn’t mean you bring one home, no matter how beautiful they look.” Odin says, Frigga looked over his shoulder at her husband and frowned before she looked back down at Loki,   
“Thor darling is this one of Laufey’s children?” She asked as she traced the faint lines before they disappeared under her touched  
“His youngest son.”   
“Are you trying to start a war?” Odin yelled at him. Thor frowned at him as he stood close to Loki  
“No father I was thinking that this could bring peace to our people. He is beautiful and he stands up to me, I have already fallen for him. The prince of Jotun will be my Queen and he will have my children.”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki open his eyes blink at the canopy of the bed he was laying, gone were the temple’s over decorated room none of this belonging were here and none of his clothes and the feeling of the silk sheets over his naked body made him squeak as he pulled the sheets up and looked down at himself. Be blinked at the peach skin that now covered his body and he jumped up and looked around for a mirror. 

See one half covered in a red cloak he pulled it off and stood looking at his naked form, his hand reached out to the mirror to touch the reflection of himself but stopped himself and pulled his hand back and sunk to his knees. He turned his head as the door open behind him and Thor walked in, he beamed when he saw that his beloved was awake “You’re a wake.” He grinned as he closed the door and walked up to him   
“W…What did you do to me?” Loki whispered “What magic is this?” Thor chuckled at him and knelt behind Loki and linked his hands with him and kissed his neck   
“You are beautiful even in this form.” He told him   
“I…I looked hideous.” Loki whispered as he started to cry. Thor looked at him with worry and turned to look at him and tilted his head up into the beautiful deep green eyes and smiled softly at him   
“My sweet beautiful Loki it doesn’t matter to me what you look like you are still a stunning being I’ve ever met and you will see in time how wonderful you really look.” He smiled as he lend in to kiss him on the lip holding him close to his body.

Frigga smiled as she walked into the Thor’s chambers later on to find Loki was wearing one of Thor shirt, it was massive compare to Loki’s thin frame “Hello Thor tells me your name is Loki, I am Frigga Thor’s mother I think we should get you some prober clothes for a prince and wife of my son.” She smiled at him. Loki looked at her with wide eyes and looked down at the large shirt and blushed   
“Yes I could do with some clothes of my own… something warm please.” He whispered, Frigga beamed at him as she open the door to the Royal family’s tailor “This is Bal he is the best Tailor you will find here, he will make all your clothes.” She told him “And one he’s is done we can have a nice chat over dinner.” Loki got up from the bed and stood in front of them   
“Oh my you are a skinny one.” Bal said as he stood there looked Loki up and down “Okay my dear stand here and hold your arms out.” Loki frowned as the man touched him far too much for his liking he sighed as the man continued to measure him, the length of the arms across the chest in thigh down his back   
“Do you mind?” Loki shrieked when Bal measure the inside of his thigh. Loki jumped back and looked at him in shock   
“Loki its part of his job.” Frigga chuckled at him “Are you done Bal?” She asked him   
“Yes, I will be back in a couple of days.” He said, as he walked out the chambers Loki pulled Thor’s shirt around him tighter around himself. 

Thor’s mother walked up to Loki and held out a silk green robe “Here this will help cover yourself.” She told him, Loki took the robe and looked down at the beautiful decorated robe   
“Thank you.” Loki whispered as he walked off behind the blinds and put the robe on   
“I see you have cleaned Thor’s chambers up I don’t think I’ve ever see his weapons so tidy.” She said walking around the room   
“I kept bashing my toes on them and I told him if he didn’t they would all be metaled down into something more useful to me.” Frigga chuckled at him as he walked out from the blinds and stood in front of her   
“There you look a little warmer, why don’t we have tea.” She smiled as she took to the chairs in the chambers.

Later on Thor came back smiled like a fool that Loki knows his husband is “Oh my love mother loved meeting to you.” Loki looked up from the bed putting the book down   
“I like meeting her as well.” He smiled as Thor pulled his clothes off before jumping onto the bed making the dark hair man frown at him before Thor pulled Loki close to him and smiled as he nuzzled his neck as he slipped his hand under the robe “Ahhh!” Loki whimpered as he felt Thor stroke him   
“Good my beautiful wife.” Thor purred as he stoked him after making Loki whimper as he ran his thumb over the tip of Loki cock making him gasp wideing his green orbs   
“T…Thor.” He moaned arching his back off the bed   
“You will look so beautiful when you were your wedding robes and I can’t wake to see you stomach bloom as it holds our child.” Thor whispered as he moved his hand faster until Loki cried as he arched off the bed cumming over Thor’s hands.

Loki looked up at him with lazy eyes while panting at him as Thor licked his own hand clean of Loki’s cum before looking down at his husband and rubbed his stomach softly “So beautiful you have made happy, I know it’s only been a couple of days but you are perfect Loki.”  
“I just had to change my skin for that to happen right?” Loki said half bitterly as he was still buzzing on his high   
“No of course not, I won’t care if you were green with a third nibble and two bums your are perfect for me.”


End file.
